


The Hard Way

by Mellorine, SiderealV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic problems, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Like Taking Candy From a Bitlet</p>
<p>A long-awaited night just for the two of them, away from the sparklings. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Way

Scavenger reached up and tweaked Prowl’s doowings, making the cruiser arch above him, servos digging into his shoulders, and, of course, that’s when his commline decided to go off.

“Nnn, ignore it,” Prowl growled.

Oh Primus he wanted to. “Can’t, it’s the kits.”

“Mix’s got ‘em.” Prowl pressed down insistently, grinding against the growing heat behind Scavenger’s panel.

“Ugh, just gimme a sec, okay.” Groaning inwardly, he shoved Prowl back a little and accepted the call. “Wh- what’s up kiddo?”

_“Can we have Uncle Mixmaster’s special treats?”_ a voice piped through the line.

“What?” Scavenger pushed back Prowl’s helm as the smaller mech fought to reach his collarstrut.

“ _The stuff he’s hiding_.”

“What stu --!!” He slammed a servo over the comm input, biting back a moan as Prowl licked a line up his thigh. “P-Primus, I’m on the phone… Look, is it in his room?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Then, yeah, yes, just…make sure you share, okay? I gotta go. Who’s my special guy?”

_“Me!_ ”

Prowl’s glossa dragged up past the curve of Scavenger’s thigh and slowly across Scavenger’s panel.

“ **Prowl!!!** ”

“ _…Well I guess sire, too…_ ”

“N- no, no, definitely you. Okay, carrier’s gotta go now.”

“Damn right he does,” came the muttered reply from between his legs.

“Uhn…b-bye.”

Hot vents gusted over his panel. “What did they want?”

_Snick_ , opened his panel, and Prowl’s mouth dove to capture Scavenger’s dripping petals. “ _Primus_ , I don’t know, candy or someth – **_Prowl!_** ”

 

* * *

 

"Well?”

“What’d he say?”

The tiny black and white excavator grinned triumphantly at his brothers. “He said yes.”

The gathered sparklings turned to their captured prize. Bound to a chair, Mixmaster gulped. One of them stepped up, crowbar in hand.

“All right,” he lisped. “We can do dis da easy way, or da hard way.” Thump, went the crowbar against Mix’s leg. “What’s in da mixing drum?”


End file.
